


【羊铁】举铁这件小事

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 关于举铁的短篇，顺便拼凑一些日常。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 13





	【羊铁】举铁这件小事

刘扬扬最近有点睡眠不足，这大概要归因于他的室友肖俊。总是十一点以后回来，洗漱完休息之后，凌晨三点还要爬下床上厕所，吵得刘扬扬睡不好觉，更重要的是，肖俊回来得晚，连游戏都不和他一起打了。

刘扬扬在白天昏昏欲睡，他想起同队的董思成也偶尔会经受失眠的困扰，于是便向他请教获得高质量睡眠的方法。睡前举铁，董思成回复了他四个字。还问刘扬扬怎么不去健身房了，最近可是连肖俊都开始举铁了呢。

哈？肖俊开始举铁了？以前他强拉硬拽都不肯去健身房的肖俊开始举铁了？

刘扬扬想起七月份参加运动会的时候，董思成和肖俊分在一队，两个人玩得还挺开心的，虽然他没亲眼见到，但网上可是有好几个董思成把肖俊背背抱抱举高高的视频哦。现在他们还一起去举铁了？

“WinWin哥，你们都什么时候去举铁啊？”刘扬扬假装漫不经心地问。

“练习完就去吧，”然后董思成意味深长地一笑，“今晚九点，等你来哦。”

刘扬扬，那当然是没有去。他早早地关了灯，希望能在肖俊回来之前，尽量争取到多一点的睡眠时间，却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。

举铁要举这么久吗，不会是练完之后顺便在健身房还约了个会吧？啊……好烦。

肖俊像之前一样，大约十一点回宿舍，然后摸黑轻手轻脚地去洗澡，肖俊晚归的时候从来不开灯，动作也是很轻的，其实不至于很吵，也许只是因为刘扬扬太在意了而已。

肖俊洗完澡，刚踏进房间里，宿舍里的灯就被打开了，刘扬扬站在那里看着他。刘扬扬开了灯才发现肖俊没穿上衣，举铁见效还是挺快的，肖俊身上的肌肉线条已经清晰起来，他意识到自己已经盯着看了十几秒，然后把头扭向一边，“你再这么晚回来吵我睡觉，我要生气了。”

肖俊擦了擦头发上的水，向刘扬扬说了一声抱歉，转身找了件衣服穿上。

刘扬扬迅速走到肖俊背后，双手分别穿过肖俊的左右腋窝，举了一下肖俊。“不就是举铁吗，我也可以啊，非得要和WinWin哥一起吗？”

肖俊摆脱他，回头，“你这是生气了？那我上次稀里糊涂被你睡了是不是也该生气。”

面对肖俊的突然发难，刘扬扬一时语塞。是的，大概一个月前，他以肖俊凌晨三点爬上爬下太吵为借口，死皮赖脸地拉着肖俊和他一起挤在下铺睡，说是这样半夜起来上厕所也不会太吵，结果大晚上的连哄带骗就把肖俊睡了。

空气安静了大约半分钟，肖俊走到刘扬扬的床上坐下，语气又缓和起来，“其实我只是不知道，在只有我和你的时候，要怎么面对你……”

刘扬扬一听这话，心想肖俊肯定是没有生气，又嬉皮笑脸得寸进尺地往床上挤，被子一扯，把两个人卷在一起。抱着肖俊的感觉跟之前确实不一样了，感觉得到身体厚实了一些。两个人面对面，鼻尖快要碰到一起，“就这样面对我，天天都这样面对我，除非你非常讨厌我。”

“你有没有这么蠢啊，我怎么会讨厌你呢？”

“你别练太过火了啊，到时候这张床要塞不下我们两个人了。”

“那我们以后换张大床不就好了……”

“你每天都在健身房练这么久吗？”

“不是啊，练一个多小时，剩余的时间看看健身科普视频。”

“那些视频都讲什么啊？”

“你想知道？”肖俊把手伸进刘扬扬的衣服里，手在他身上游走，“就讲这个是胸大肌，这个是腹直肌，这个是前锯肌，这个是斜方肌，这个是三角肌……”

刘扬扬按住肖俊的手，“别摸了……会硬……”

肖俊又认真起来，“你知道我去举铁的另一个原因是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

肖俊压低了声音说：“我想当攻。”

“这个不行！绝对不行！”

……

刘扬扬下午练习完之后，拍了几张自拍发微博，暗暗秀了自己练了几天肌肉的成果，果然有粉丝评论让他不要举铁，他看看身旁的肖俊。

没有，肖俊在我旁边啊😄

Fin


End file.
